


Vampire Noctis

by Darasuna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Vampire Ignis Scientia, Vampire Noctis Lucis Caelum, Werewolf Gladiolus Amicitia, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darasuna/pseuds/Darasuna
Summary: so practically Noctis is a vampire and he is going around murdering people? idk i suck at summaries also i suck at naming so if you come up with something better tell me.





	Vampire Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> yay my first multi-fic yep stories gonna suck and so is the writing but anyway hope u enjoy this has been stuck in my head for a while.

Prompto was running home after an extra shift at his job, he didn’t mind doing them it’s just there is a curfew set for 9pm after cases of people going missing and later finding them drained of all there blood. They say it’s the work of vampires but they haven’t been proven correct. As he was about 5 mins away from his home he heard a scream. He froze and looked around to see if he can find the source but he didn’t hear one. He started heading to where he heard it come from. He was passing on by when movement caught his attention. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the figure looming over a body.

‘Put your hands in the air where i can see them’  
‘Or what Mr.Officer you gonna arrest me?’ the voice responded with amusement  
‘Move away from the body or i will shoot’  
‘Oh really’ he said while walking closely 

Prompto raised his gun and shoots him in the arm and leg. The figure lets out a pained gasp and falls he runs past the figure and goes to check on the person laying on the ground. He goes up and checks their pulse. He freezes when he doesn’t feel one. He goes to pull out his phone when he suddenly feels a pull on his arm. He gasps and turns around to see the figure standing over smiling down at him.  
‘Now we wouldn’t want that now would we?’ the figure laughed  
‘Why are you doing this?’ Prompto ask while struggling to get out of the figure’s grip  
‘Well i mean everyone has to eat to stay alive right’  
‘Then why did you kill her’  
‘Well i wonder was it because she was there, because she had money, or maybe it’s because of the blood running through hmm’  
‘What do you mean by the blood running through her?’  
‘Well what do i mean, what i mean is that her blood was my food’ he laughed  
‘That can’t be are you the one behind all these murders?’  
‘Why yes i am i have to survive somehow’ he say tightening his hold and pulling Prompto up.  
‘Now what should i do’  
Prompto starts struggling, while he’s struggling he cuts himself on the strangers nail.  
‘My i haven’t smelled blood this good since i killed my own mother’ he says while licking the cut  
‘L-let me go’  
‘Now why would i do that after i’ve found such a great food source.’  
The figure lifts his hand and tilts his head for better access as soon as he’s about to bite down a group of men surround them and lights turn on from where the cars pull up from.  
The Marshall steps out of the car and pulls out his katana  
‘Step away from the boy and come with us quietly’ Cor says  
‘Tsk just when i was getting to the good part well i guess this is where we separate’ he leans down close to Prompto ears and whispers ‘i will be back and when i do i will make you mine and by the way my name is Noctis the man whose gonna make u mine’ and with that he disappears in a flash of blue crystals. Cor orders the crownsguard and kingsglaive to look around he couldn’t have gone far. With that he walked up to Prompto and told him to follow him. They got in the car and started heading to the citadel.

**Author's Note:**

> wait would this make noctis omen noctis? well i don't know hope you enjoy and comment yes i know my writing sucks but oh well


End file.
